The door lock to which the present invention pertains is incorporated in the usual inside door and includes latch assembly having door knobs or handles projecting from opposite sides of the door and the latching mechanism incorporated within the door between its faces. The present lock construction enables the door to be locked from inside the room by manipulation of a push-pull type locking button on that side to prevent opening of the door by rotation of the knob or handle outside the room. In the present invention the privacy lock structure is mounted directly on the inside handle. The door lock also has an extra release feature. Such a lock may be used on a bathroom or bedroom where the occupant desires privacy but which can be opened from outside the room in an emergency.